Największy prezent ze wszystkich
by harryginnypotter11
Summary: Harry i Ginny otrzymują wiadomość ze Św. Munga. Napisane w odpowiedzi na wyzwanie "Noszę Twoje Dziecko" ze strony SIYE (SIYE - I'm Having Your Baby challenge). Tłumaczenie opowiadania "The Greatest Gift of All" autorstwa sbmcneil


_**Od tłumacza:**__ Niniejsze opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem angielskiego oryginału „The Greatest Gift of All" autorstwa sbmcneil.  
Wszelkie prawa do historii należą do niego, poza prawami do świata HP, które należą oczywiście do JKR._

_**From translator: This story is translation of English original „The Greatest Gift of All" by sbmcneil.  
He has all copyrights for this story, except the HP world, which belongs to JKR.**_

* * *

Ginny Potter zakończyła bieg i rozciągnęła mięśnie rozglądając się dookoła parku, w którym zazwyczaj biegała. Uwielbiała ten park i właśnie jego bliskość była czynnikiem dla którego wybrała z Harrym ich dom. Oprócz zadbanej ścieżki do biegania, znajdował się tam także duży plac zabaw, przy którym Ginny zazwyczaj kończyła bieg.

Dzisiejszy dzień nie różnił się niczym w porównaniu z dotychczasowymi tego lata, z wyposażenia parku korzystało kilka grupek dzieci pod uważnym okiem swoich mam. Ginny obserwowała bawiące się dzieci z utęsknieniem. Przed jej oczami płynęły obrazy czarnowłosych chłopców i rudowłosych zielonookich dziewczynek. Dwa miesiące temu na zakończenie sezonu, przez pewien czas myślała że jest w ciąży. Udała się nawet do Św. Munga, jednak spotkało ją rozczarowanie.

Wzdychając, Ginny wyruszyła w drogę do domu. Obiecała swojej mamie, że wpadnie do niej dziś wieczorem na herbatę.

* * *

Szelest skrzydeł przerwał pracę Harrego nad teczką, którą przeglądał. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, była to sowa, a nie wewnętrzna przesyłka, której się spodziewał.

- Kogo szukasz? - zapytał sięgając po złożony pergamin, przywiązany do nogi majestatycznie wyglądającej sowy.

Pergamin był podpisany po prostu, "Potter."

Harry odwiązał przesyłkę i obserwował odlot sowy skonsternowany. Obrócił pergamin na drugą stronę i zauważył pieczęć szpitala Św. Munga. Zmarszczył brwi łamiąc pieczęć. Jego grymas zniknął gdy zaczął czytać treść noty.

_Szanowny Panie i Pani Potter,_

_Serdecznie przepraszam za zamieszanie, ale kiedy Pani Potter była u nas pod koniec maja pomyliliśmy wyniki. Test ciążowy Pani Potter nie jest negatywny, jak wcześniej odnotowaliśmy._

_Gratulacje! Oczekują państwo dziecka i opierając się na informacjach w naszej dokumentacji, rozwiązanie powinno nastąpić około 16 stycznia. Prosimy o jak najszybszy kontakt w celu ustalenia daty wizyty._

_Ponownie, przepraszam za zmieszanie._

_Uzdrowiciel Vesta Symthe_

Harry przeczytał notę dwukrotnie, za drugim razem uśmiechnął się szeroko. Miał w pamięci ich zawód kiedy dowiedziała się że nie jest w ciąży. Siedział przy biurku przez dobrą minutę, aż w końcu złapał skrawek pergaminu i napisał szybą notę do Szefa Biura Aurorów Gawaina Robardsa. Musiał dotrzeć jak najszybciej do domu i zacząć planować.

* * *

Ginny wzięła prysznic, przebrała się w jasnożółtą sukienkę letnią i aportowała do Nory. Uśmiechnęła się na widok swojej bratanicy, Victoire, bawiącej się w ogrodzie za swoim kociakiem Cieniem.

- Torie!

- Ciocia Ginny!

Victoire przebiegła przez podwórko. Ginny uklęknęła na trawie i jej trzyletnia bratanica rzuciła się w jej ramiona. Śmiejąc się, Ginny obsypała dziewczynkę całusami.

- Jak się ma moja ulubiona dziewczyna? - zapytała Ginny.

- Świetnie! Upiekłam z Babą ciasteczka. Chciałam by Dommie mi pomogła, ale ona spała więc ja i Teddy bawiliśmy się z moim kotkiem, ale Teddy i jego Baba musieli iść do domu więc zostałam z nim sama. Ciocia MiMi jest tutaj, ale ona nie lubi się bawić. Przyszłaś się ze mną pobawić, ciociu Ginny?

Ginny roześmiana założyła Tori za ucho kosmyk włosów koloru truskawkowy blond. - Łał! To brzmi jak naprawdę świetny dzień. Co robi ciocia MiMi?

- Rozmawia z Babą. - odpowiedziała, jej niebieskie oczy błyszczały gdy podnosiła Cienia. - Pohuśtasz mnie na huśtawce?

- Oczywiście skarbie.

Razem, udali się na huśtawkę zawieszoną na największym dębie rosnącym na skraju ogrodu. Ojciec Ginny powiesił prostą huśtawkę z liny, gdy Bill był dzieckiem. Bill i Harry odnowili na niej czary cztery lata temu, kiedy Teddy był na tyle duży by móc z niej korzystać.

Z huśtawki, Ginny zajrzała poprzez duże kuchenne okno. Widziała Hermionę pomagającą przygotować herbatę. Śmiała się w myślach za każdym razem, gdy słyszała jak jedno z dzieci nazywa Hermionę 'ciocią MiMi'. Teddy zapoczątkował to gdy był mały i nie potrafił wymówić Hermiona. Harry uważał to za przezabawne i namawiał najpierw Teddiego, a później Tori by ją tak nazywali. Mało powiedziane, Hermiona tego nie cierpiała. Wciąż próbowała namówić dzieci by wymawiały jej imię poprawnie, jednak one były nieugięte.

Torie i Ginny uczyły Cienia przeganiać skrzaty ogrodowe gdy Molly Weasley zawołała je na herbatę.

Rozbawiona para ścigała się do samej Nory, Ginny przegrywając z kretesem. Ginny przywitała mamę i swoje trzy szwagierki - Fleur, Hermionę i Audrey. Hermiona pokazywała zdjęcia z podróży poślubnej jej i Rona do Południowej Hiszpanii. Mała Dominique, druga córka Fleur i Billa, spała cicho w kołysce obok kuchennego kominka.

Gdy Ginny podeszła do kołyski popodziwiać Dominique, usłyszała Torie oznajmiającą dumnie Fleur, - Mamusiu widziałaś to? Pobiłam ciocię Ginny.

- Widziałam kochanie, - Fleur odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. - Dobra robota.

Molly stłumiła śmiech i uśmiechnęła się do wnuczki, sadzając ją z ciasteczkami i herbatą. - Dobrze sie bawiłaś w ogrodzie, kochanie?

Torie pokiwała głową z entuzjazmem. - Tak, bawiłam się z ciocią Ginny. Ona i wujek Harry są najlepsiejsi.

Wszystkie kobiety się roześmiały. Harry był zdecydowanym ulubieńcem Teddiego i Torie. Nigdy nie przepuścił okazji na zabawę z nimi. Był nawet znany z brania losowych urlopów z pracy, zabierając ich do Mugolskiego Londynu, by zwiedzić zoo lub akwarium lub cokolwiek innego wymyślił.

Obracając się do cioci, Tori zapytała, - Czy wujek Harry przyjdzie się z nami pobawić?

- Nie dzisiaj, skarbie, - odpowiedziała Not today, sweetie," Ginny. - Wujek Harry jest w pracy.

Pochylając się by pocałować piękne śpiące dziecko, Ginny dołączyła do grupy przy stole. Spoglądając na wariację dań przygotowaną przez jej mamę, Ginny nałożyła sobie kilka babeczek na gorąco z dżemem truskawkowym i gęstą niepasteryzowaną śmietaną. Molly popatrzyła krzywo na górę jedzenia na talerzu córki.

- Jesteś głodna, kochanie?

Ginny spojrzała w górę, zaskoczona że wszyscy ją obserwują. Odkładając nóż, odpowiedziała, - Aktualnie jestem. Nie czułam się zbyt dobrze rano, więc nie zjadłam zbyt dużo. Od kilku dni mam spore łaknienie na śmietanę.

* * *

Kiedy Harry dotarł do domu, ku kompletnemu zdziwieniu, zastał ciszę i ciemność. Znalazł Ginny śpiącą głęboko w salonie na kanapie. Klęknął obok niej i obserwował jak śpi. Była taka piękna, jej wspaniałe rude włosy zakrywały część jej twarzy, reszta rozłożyła się na poduszce za głową. Choć minęły trzy lata ich małżeństwa, wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć że spotkało go takie szczęście.

Odgarnął włosy z jej twarzy i pocałował delikatnie jej policzek. Powoli otworzyła swoje ciepłe, czekoladowe oczy. Uśmiechnęła się na jego widok. Wyciągnęła rękę do jego policzka.

- Witaj kochanie, - pocałowała go. - Co robisz w domu tak wcześnie?

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, - Nie jest wcale tak wcześnie. Jest prawie osiemnasta.

Ginny wstała i rozejrzała się dookoła. - Przepraszam kochanie. Spędziłam popołudnie bawiąc się z Torie i byłam naprawdę zmęczona.

- W porządku, - Harry usiadł obok niej na kanapie. - Udało mi się wziąć weekend wolnego i jedziemy na wycieczkę.

- Naprawdę? - Oczy Ginny zalśniły. ochała podróże z Harrym, mieli zawsze tyle zabawy. - Gdzie jedziemy?

Potrząsnął głową z uśmiechem, - To niespodzianka. Już nas spakowałem, jak chcesz możemy jechać już dziś wieczorem.

Pół godziny później, Ginny była gotowa do drogi. Harry złapał ich torby i obejmując ją w pasie, aktywował Świstolik.

Ginny rozejrzała się z zaciekawieniem. Uśmiechnęła się rozpoznając plażę w Normandii, gdzie spędzili podróż poślubną. Została ona ich ulubionym miejscem wakacji do którego często wracali.

Harry przesunął sofę pod ścianę i rozłożył przed kominkiem miękki szmaragdowy koc, a następnie wyczarował pół tuzina dużych puchatych żółtych poduch, które rozłożył dookoła. Zapalił tuzin świec i zaczarował je by pływały wokół pokoju. W rogach pokoju rozstawił bukiety różowych, czerwonych i białych róż.

Otwierając kosz, który przygotował dla niego Stworek, Harry wyciągnął posiłek złożony z samych ulubionych dań Ginny - kurczak i szynka w cieście, gotowane ziemniaki, sałatka i domowej roboty bułeczki. Na deser biszkopt z truskawkami.

Kończąc rozkładać obiad usłyszał, usłyszał sapnięcie Ginny. Obrócił się i ujrzał ją w progu drzwi.

- Z jakiej okazji to wszystko?

- Choć kochanie, - odpowiedział, zapraszając ją gestem do siebie.

Ginny usiadła na kocu i oparła o poduszkę. Harry usiadł obok i objął ją ramionami. Pocałował ją w policzek.

- To dla ciebie kochanie, - powiedział wręczając jej małe pudełko.

Ginny popatrzyła na niego z ciekawością, oparła w jego ramionach i otworzyła pudełko. W środku była mała ramka zawierająca list ze Św. Munga. Przeczytała notę dwukrotnie i spojrzała na niego.

Ze łzami w oczach zapytała, - Czy to prawda?

Harry pokiwał głową. - Rozmawiałem z uzdrowicielką Symthe i potwierdziła twoją ciążę. To prawda, skarbie.

Poczuł jak łzawią mu oczy na widok całkowitej radości wymalowany na jej twarzy. Zarzucając na niego ramiona, Ginny schowała twarz w jego szyi, - Jestem w ciąży.

Pocałowała go delikatnie i odsunęła by na niego spojrzeć, - Będziemy mieli dziecko.

Łapiąc go za rękę, położyła ich złączone dłonie na brzuchu. Poczuła łzy na swoim ramieniu i spojrzała na swojego męża. Zaczerwienił się przecierając oczy wolną ręką. - Przepraszam. Ja tylko…nigdy nie myślałem że to się wydarzy Nosisz moje dziecko. Będziesz mamą a ja będę tatą.

Uśmiechnął się do niej, - Myślałem, że gdy zgodziłaś się mnie poślubić, to był największy prezent, jednak teraz zdaję sobie sprawę że będąc tutaj - razem i zakochani, zakładając rodzinę…to tak naprawdę jest największym prezentem ze wszystkich.

Ginny pocałowała go ponownie, tym razem z odrobiną pasji. - Kocham cię.

- Kocham cię. - pocałował ją i zaczął obsypywać pocałunkami jej szyję. Ginny przesunęła się, ponownie opierając się na poduszkach. Podnosząc jej bluzkę, zaczął delikatnie i z czcią całować jej płaski wymodelowany brzuch. - Nie mogę się doczekać by zobaczyć jak rośnie. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić ciebie piękniejszej niż teraz, choć myślę że staniesz się jeszcze bardziej niewiarygodnie piękna.

Ginny pociągnęła go w górę i pocałowała głęboko. - Pokarz mi jak bardzo mnie kochasz. - wyszeptała.

Po sesji uprawiania miłości, skulili się pod kocami które wyczarował Harry i skonsumowali ucztę przygotowaną przez Stworka.

Machnięciem różdżki, Harry przywołał z kosza kolejne kilka opakowanych pudełek. Ginny roześmiała się, - Harry co ty narobiłeś?

- Chciałem ci tyko kupić parę prezentów, - odpowiedział gdy przytuliła się w jego ramionach.

Wybrała największe pudełko i w środku, ku jej zdumieniu znalazła książkę - _Czego Oczekiwać Kiedy Oczekujesz: Edycja Czarodziejska_. Widząc wyraz jej twarzy wytłumaczył, - Jedna z czarownic w pracy przysięgała, że pomogło jej to w trakcie ciąży. Wywnioskowałem że skoro nic nie wiem na temat spodziewających się czarownic, a ty nigdy wcześniej nie miałaś dzieci, to może się przydać.

Ginny odłożyła ją na chwilę i otworzyłe jeden z mniejszych prezentów. Była to bransoletka z granatem i diamentem. - Merlinie, Harry. Jest piękna.

Harry pomógł ją założyć i wytłumaczył, - Zapytałem sprzedawcę o szczęśliwy kamień dla osób urodzonych w styczniu.

- Harry, nawet nie wiem co powiedzieć. Jest niesamowita. - odpowiedziała Ginny podziwiając jej nową bransoletkę w świetle kominka.

Śmiejąc się, pocałował ją w czubek głowy i wręczył ostatnie pudełko. Otworzyła je i roześmiała na widok małego pajacyka w stylu Quiditcha w kolorach Gryfindoru. Pisało na nim – _Przyszły Zawodnik Gryffindoru._

Usiadła z powrotem w jego ramionach i podniosła książkę. Razem zaczęli ją przeglądać.

Rano młoda para obudziła się we wspólnym objęciu. Wczoraj, do późna w nocy czytali książkę, rozmawiali i uprawiali miłość.

Ginny obudziła się pierwsza. Obróciła się i pocałowała męża w policzek. Wyplątała się z jego ramion, wzięła szybki prysznic i przebrała się. Gdy zaczęła spażyć jajka z bekonem Harry pojawił się w kuchni ubrany jedynie w parę jeansów. Oplatając ją ramionami pozostawił utrzymujący się na jej ustach pocałunek.

- Dzień dobry kochanie. Potrzebujesz pomocy?

- Nie, mam wszystko pod kontrolą.

Usiadł przy stle i złapał kubek kawy. Śmiali się i flirtowali całe śniadanie. Harry wysłał do zlewu brudne naczynia machnięciem różdżki.

Razem ręka w rękę, udali się w dół plaży. Spacerując brzegiem morza, Ginny obejrzała się na Harrego. - Myślałam trochę. Zobaczę się z Gwenog kiedy wrócimy. Wiem, że niektórzy grają w ciąży, ale ja nie chcę. Kończę z Quiditchem. Wciąż kocham ten sport, ale nie chcę już grać.

- Jesteś tego pewna?

- Tak na 100%, - odpowiedziała. Pociągnęła go w dół by usiadł z nią na piasku. - Jestem taka podekscytowana, że nie wiem co mam zrobić najpierw.

- Co chcesz robić? - zapytał, rozglądając się dookoła dyskretnie wyczarował pod nimi ręcznik plażowy.

Ginny oparła się o niego. - Cóż, musimy uprzątnąć mały pokoik na piętrze dla dziecka. Chcę go udekorować w zwierzęta z dżungli. Kiedy Fleur była w ciąży z Dominique, poszłyśmy na zakupy i znalazłam słodki zestaw stylizowany na zwierząta z dżungli.

- Zwierzęta z dżungli, to brzmi dobrze. Na jaki kolor chcesz pomalować ściany?

Bawiła się jego włosami rozmyślając nad odpowiedzią. - Może na żółto? Sądzę, że pokój dziecięcy powinien być pomalowany na jasny radosny kolor.

Obracając się w jego ramionach spytała, - Myślałeś już o imionach?

Spojrzał w stronę wody w zamyśleniu. Tak szczerze, gdy tylko usłyszał że Ginny jest w ciąży, pomyślał o jednym imieniu. - Myślę że chłopca powinniśmy nazwać James.

- James. James Potter, - uśmiechnęła się. - Myślę, że jest znakomite. Może Syriusz na drugie? Te dwa imiona dobrze brzmią razem.

Harry zaniemówił, czując nagły przypływ emocji. - To byłoby…nawet nie wiem co powiedzieć. Nawet nie wiesz jak byłbym szczęśliwy mogąc nazwać naszego syna James Syriusz.

Siedzieli w ciszy przez moment, - Więc, co jeśli to będzie dziewczynka? Wiem, że Weasleys tradycyjnie mają chłopców, jednak Bill ma dwie dziewczynki, więc wszystko jest możliwe.

Obserwowała emocje na jego twarzy, - Dziewczynka? To było by świetne. Piękna rudowłosa dziewczynka.

Spojrzał na nią z nadzieją, - Lily? Wiem, że to raczej nie fair nazywać ich po moich rodzicach, ale…chciałbym ich uhonorować w jakiś sposób.

- Lily? - Ginny zastanawiała się. - Może Lily Rose?

Głupkowaty uśmiech rozjaśnił mu twarz. - To byłoby świetnie.

Pocałował ją w policzek. - Chodź, wracajmy do domku plażowego.

Wyciągając do niej dłoń, powiedział. - Kocham cię, Ginny.

Oplotła ręce wokół jego szyi i przytuliła mocno. - Kocham cię, jestem taka podekscytowana nosząc twoje dziecko.


End file.
